


2x06 Never Been Kissed

by araliya



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 17:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12988698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araliya/pseuds/araliya
Summary: The viewing party for Never Been Kissed.





	2x06 Never Been Kissed

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: the viewing party with C and D for 2x06 Never Been Kissed. How do they react seeing it for the first time? And the other cast? What do they think?
> 
> As always, let me know what you think!

Chris will never get over how strange it is to watch himself on screen. Chris will also seemingly never get over watching himself make heart eyes at a boy in uniform on national (and international) television.

 

They’re all packed into Lea’s lounge room, with nondescript bottles of varying emptiness clustered around them. It’s the casual mess that their viewing parties usually are, and Chris much rather prefers this than the extremely stuffy official ones that the entire cast and crew occasionally have.

 

Lea’s (ridiculously expensive and rather old-fashioned) brocade cushions have been pushed to the floor, and contrast almost blindingly against the pastel pink IKEA blankets that they’re huddled up under. Being the warped and notoriously incestuous group that they are, they’re all strewn across each other, personal boundaries almost non-existent.

 

The latest episode is playing on the enormous flat screen propped up on the wall- _Never Been Kissed_.

 

Chris, admittedly, is kind of terrified.

 

There are two things he’s dreading in this episode- the Karofsky kiss (if it can be even counted as a kiss), and Kurt’s meeting with Blaine. Played by Darren Criss.

 

Oh god, _Darren_. Who is currently cuddled up to Chris like they’ve known each other far longer than they actually have, the heat of his (unfairly muscled and gorgeously tanned) thigh pressed right up against Chris’. The infinitesimal brush of his feather-soft curls on Chris’ neck, when Darren leans his head on his shoulder, is making it kind of hard to concentrate on what’s going on on the screen.

 

The entire cast erupts into laughter as Kurt and Blaine run down Dalton’s halls in slow motion, and Chris hides his eyes behind his hand.

 

“ _That_ ,” someone says, “is the gayest thing I have ever seen in my _life_.”

 

“Right?” Chris groans. “It’s bad enough that we’re running down a hall _holding hands_ , but _slow motion_?”

 

“I think it’s fucking adorable,” Darren says from next to him. Chris lowers his hand to stare at him incredulously. He’s about to seriously question their friendship when the opening notes of _Teenage Dream_ start up, and suddenly everyone in the room is cheering.

 

Darren as Blaine commands the entire scene, his rich tenor floating perfectly above the other singers. Kurt practically drools on screen, and Chris has to admit that it wasn’t terribly hard to act as infatuated as Kurt looks.

 

(In fact, Chris is sure he fell just a little bit more in love with every take, but he’s not about to mention that to _anyone_.)

 

“Dude, that song is going to get so many hits,” remarks Cory from where he’s sitting. He punches Darren’s shoulder in a very bro-like fashion. “Good job, man.”

 

Darren ducks his head like he does when someone pays him a compliment, and bats it away. “Nah nah, it was mostly the other guys. They’re incredible.”

 

“So are you,” Chris insists, and he tries to ignore the fluttering in his stomach when Darren squeezes his hand and mutters a quiet thanks.

 

And then all the sunshine and rainbows are over, and Kurt’s fighting back against Karofsky, and Chris can’t _believe_ they’d actually include what he knows is coming. He flinches involuntarily, turning his face away from the screen because what he sees is _disgusting_ and there’s always been a divide between him and Kurt but right now there really _isn’t_ and-

 

Darren grabs his hand once more, holding on tight and grounding Chris. His jaw is also clenched, brows furrowed and eyes hard, thumb moving against Chris’ hand comfortingly.

 

There’s dead silence in the room, and it seems like it’s been forever when Darren finally whispers against his ear that it’s over. Chris slowly opens his eyes, and sure enough, it’s the next scene, and finally, _finally_ , his heartbeat slows down and the sick feeling in his stomach abates.  

 

Darren hasn’t let go of his hand, and it doesn’t seem like he’s going to any time soon, which Chris is both ecstatic, and infinitely grateful about. Their first ever scene that they’d filmed together is coming up, and as awful as the context that the scene is in, Chris likes the fact that Kurt has finally found someone who _actually gives a shit_.

 

Darren plays Blaine with such effortless grace, and it’s barely been more than a month, but Chris can sometimes exactly see when Darren turns on his acting mode. His back straightens out, his eyes and jaw soften, and he even _moves_ more Blaine-like.

 

Not to mention he’s absolutely fucking gorgeous. As both Darren and Blaine.

 

He’s also been so readily accepted into the cast that Chris can’t help but be slightly jealous. Darren’s not around all the time, what with his minimal scenes in a guest role, but when he is, everyone’s drawn to him like a fucking magnet.

 

Which, okay, makes him _totally_ jealous. Both because it took Chris _forever_ to get comfortable with everyone- him being the youngest and all- combined with the fact that Darren was _his_ first.

 

(And who is he kidding, it’s literally been like four weeks, but _who_ uses Chris’ trailer just as much as Chris himself does, and _who_ has all his scenes with just Chris, and _who_ practically asked Chris out on a date an hour into first meeting him, and _who_ went on said confusing date-but-not-a-date where they flirted and laughed and flirted some more?)

 

Chris might just be a little infatuated.

 

But as he sits here, curled up under blankets that smell like Lea’s perfume and stale weed smoke, surrounded by people he genuinely cares about, he finally feels like he belongs. And as the perky end credits music starts up, and the slow murmur of familiar chatter fills the room, Chris is glad he does.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
